Phineas and Ferb party for the long lost cousin
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: basicly what the title says. b/b lovin barly worth callin it a cross over but eh theres a whole page of cross over WARNING! ISABELLA and LINDA BASHING and triadic relationships anything else is in the A/N in the story its rated T cause im paranoid


A/N: there will be slash boyxboy lovin there will be random oocs and ocs lol there will be avengers briefly and two vampires! Along with a triadic relationship and Isabella bashing either deal with it or hit the back button.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE'LL ACTUALLY SHOWS UP? I MEAN SHE'S HAD MILLIONS OF OTHER CHANCES AND HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" screamed Linda at Ferb as he walked out of the house. At the last second he turned back and stated:

"Because she actually promised this time all the others she said she'd try. Now do your self a favor and get off my back before I snap." _***SLAM* **_and he slammed the door as he left.

"FERB, WAIT UP!" Phineas yelled as he tried to keep up with Ferb.

"What is it Phineas? If you're here to try and tell me that she wont show up then you can just turn around and go back home, because im not going to listen to it….." he was interrupted in his rant when Phineas reached him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I'm not coming to dissuade you I'm coming to assist you I know more escape routes then you do come on! Plus I wanna meet the funky cousin that your always going on about!" Phineas said. While Ferb was trying not to think about why Phineas knew more escape routes then him.

"Alright alright! You can come with just come on we gotta catch her at rehearsal she said she might be able to put me in the band for the night but maybe she'll put you on vocals? Hmmm..." said Ferb as he fallowed Phineas to the Danville Ampatheater.

"Wait she's in a band? Sweet! I so wanna meet her more now!" exclaimed Phineas, as Ferb just laughed.

It took them only twenty minutes while they were taking the short cut it would have taken the about forty with out them.

"I'm sorry boys but even you two can't get in unless you have express permission." Said the guard.

"But we do have permission well my cousin told us to come over today during her rehearsal, you just have to let us in please!" exclaimed Ferb.

"I'm sorry, but unless your cousin comes out and tells me personally then you can't go in." replied the guard.

"Alright! Diana let them in that's my baby cousin and his step-brother quite torturing them. Haha the look on your faces was priceless! Stated a long blue haired and dark green eye girl.

"KALEY! I missed you! And you grew your hair! And you're taller though still shorter then me!" said Ferb as he ran to hug his cousin while Phineas got the passes and calmly walked over to the duo.

"Oh I don't think I actually met you! I'm Kaley, and your Phineas right? It's so good to meet the person to make my mope-y little cousin happy!" said Kaley.

That brought Phineas up short, and he shot a look at Ferb.

"Well no one could ask for a better brother then Phineas!" said Ferb

"Haha yah sure that's all that's making you happy! Well come on then boys lets get this rehearsal on the move!" said Kaley as she skipped away inside.

The boys walked at a more sedated pace then Kaley, so they could talk.

"What did you say to her?" asked Phineas.

"Nothing! I swear! Well nothing after we got together, I mean I didn't even tell her we got together! I mean she was…is a genius so it wouldn't come as a shock if she deduced about us from my letters and the fact that I told her it would only be me and it's the both of us. How ever I think she might have been suspecting something from me not calling her and screaming all the other times she's promised to show up and hasn't since we got together." Replied Ferb.

"Come on love birds! Let's go! Oh! And if your wondering how I know about you to…..you should ask Diana. I mean like everyone in Danville knows except your folks and that Isabella girl am I right?" said/asked Kaley

"Umm yah actually that is right! So wait you….your ok with this?" replied Ferb.

"Course I am! I mean hell I'm bi as the day is long so I'd be half hypocritical if I had a problem with ya wouldn't I?" stated Kaley.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" screamed Ferb.

"Uh yah haha why do you think I haven't visited in a while? Its cause the stupid family kicked me out! And you and your father are like the only ones who still talk to me all over that shite!" replied Kaley.

"Wait I thought that was because you were in that triad or the band?" stated Ferb.

"The triad was part of the decision but the band they actually didn't mind well they hated that I rather jam then study but eh who needs to study?" replied Kaley.

"Ah haha that would be mom for ya!" said Phineas.

"No she wouldn't kick you out just me!" replied Ferb.

"Dang they'd kick you guys out that's low and sad!" stated Kaley.

"Well you haven't met our parents well my mother at least she's like psycho about the whole gay's corrupt America thing its complete BS if you ask me." Said Phineas.

"Yes, that's exactly how she is." Said Ferb

"Double dang! Well imp in town for the next couple months maybe longer so if you guys need a place to come chill or hang out away from the crazy people then come on over Ill get you my new temp address after rehearsal." Replied Kaley.

"sweet thanks so what's the first son…" started Phineas.

*RING RING RING RING*

"Sorry I gotta get this." Said Kaley.

"I wonder what that was about?" said Phineas.

"Yah me to. It must be important." Replied Ferb.

"WHAT...no no that's fine just let me know how they are alright...yes I got that look I gotta go." Spoke Kaley to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry about that it was about my lovers apparently someone decided to try out a new device and there was an explosion….so umm we should probably get to rehearsal…"said Kaley as she trailed off.

"Its fine honestly if you wanna reschedule we'll understand. Honestly we will." Said Ferb.

"Yes if you need to go calm down or panic in privet we can reschedule." Said Phineas

"Yah thanks boys maybe no rehearsal but how about we go hang out, you can show me what you do in the TRISTATE AREA! Haha sorry I have it stuck in my head like that." Said Kaley.

"Yah sure, Ferb I know what were gonna do today! Throw a party!" replied Phineas.

"I completely agree!" replied Ferb.

"Awesome just let me go grab my bag and let my band know that there's no rehearsal today or concert tonight." Said Kaley.

Twenty minutes later they were back in the back yard with the fire side girls, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Guys this is my cousin Kaley." Said Ferb.

"No way man! The famous Kaley is your cousin?" asked Buford.

"Yes, is it that shocking?" Asked Kaley.

"A little I mean no I mean yes I mean…ugh!" said Buford.

"Haha I was just messing with you man so what are we doing today?" asked Kaley.

"We are gonna party!" replied Phineas.

"Awesome dude!" exclaimed Buford.

"Hmmm what kinda party are we talking about?" Isabella asked fluttering her eyelashes at Phineas in what she most likely though was a flirtatious look.

"Just a random party not everything needs to be themed you know." Replied Phineas.

"Oh….alright then" said Isabella.

"Soooo what are we going to build bake or make for this?" asked Kaley.

"Were gonna need snacks drinks and music." Replied Ferb.

"Maybe some rides and games?" asked Kaley.

"Yah! Great idea!" said Phineas.

XXXXXXX ~3HOURS LATER!~XXXXXXXXX

"Whoa guys this is awesome!" exclaimed Kaley.

"Heck yeah it is now who to invite?" replied Phineas.

"Mind if I invite some of my friends and see if my two hopeless technicians can make it?" asked Kaley.

"Kaley, these friends wouldn't happen to be the ones im thinking of would they?" asked Ferb.

"Ummm maybe?" replied Kaley.

"Just make sure they don't destroy anything. Again" said Ferb.

"Got it!" replied kaley as she pulled out her phone. go

XXXXXXXX~ 1 HOUR LATER~XXXXX

"Oh my god is that who I think it is?!" exclaimed Buford and Baljeet at the same time.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you all to THE AVENGERS!" said Kaley.

"Oh by god it is!" said Gretchen.

"Introducing, IRON MAN! Or Tony Stark. HALK or Bruce Banner or for me and Ferb cousin brucey. HALKEYE or Clint Barton. CAPTON AMERICA or Steve Rodgers. THOR well he's Thor. BLACKWIDOW or Natasha Romanoff. And there paid babysitter a good friend although annoying special agent PHIL COULSON!" each entered there own special way as Kaley announced them.

"What about us?" asked a female voice hidden in the shadows.

"Yah what about us?" asked a male voice also hidden in the shadows.

"JASPER! NIKI!" Kaley screamed and took off running.

"Whoa! Its ok was here to stay for a little while at lease haha" replied the male voice who everyone assumed was jasper.

"I know that now come out and meet everyone!" replied Kaley.

"Alright alright hello all I'm Niki and this is Jasper" said the female now known as Niki.

"Nice to meet you I'm Phineas and this is Ferb Buford Baljeet and the fire side girls." Said Phineas.

For the next several hours they celebrated and had fun that is until the party randomly disappeared.

"That happens often and it's getting annoying." Said Phineas.

"It seems like it would." Said Kaley.

All the guests including the AVENGERS minus Niki and Jasper had left.

"That was awesome!" said Isabella once again trying to be flirtatious with Phineas.

"Ok Isabella this is getting annoying so watch learn then gets the hell out." Said Phineas.

Phineas then grabbed Ferb and proceeded to make out with him. Isabella ran off crying.


End file.
